The Nanobot Program
by starfyhero
Summary: Two nanobots were given the task to study and aid two bodies in different conditions, and with one being under code black to boot. As time passes, they both learn from the cells that inhabit them, while giving them access to see how the other side's doing. It seems like they both feel like something's going to happen, but they don't exactly know what...
1. Nanobot Sighted!

At first, the cells were just going along their way, doing their jobs.

3803 and 1146 were talking to Eosinophil about something while strolling through the stomach when it happened.

They heard a big splash that came from the other side of the glass.

Taking a look, they saw a capsule.

This left the three confused since the body's been rather peaceful for the past few days.

Taking a closer look, something appeared to come out of the capsule and exited through the door.

It took a moment before they considered it being any kind of antigen.

"An antigen may have slipped through with that capsule! After it!" 1146 shouted as he and Eosinophil ran towards the location of the door, with 3803 not far behind.

The entire time though, his receptor never went off.

By the time they got to the area, the three noticed a crowd of cells gathered by the door.

Pushing through the crowd, they quickly realized that it wasn't exactly an antigen.

This 'cell' was wearing a blue surgical mask and cap, with their clothes being a lime-green jumpsuit.

They wore matching blue rubber gloves that extend to their elbows, with their shoes being simple blue boots.

To top it off, they had black headphones with a lime-green visor attached, while also wearing a belt with all kinds of gadgets.

"What kind of cell are they?"

"Could it be a basophil?"

"What about a B cell?"

The stranger began to speak.

"I am Nanobot Model No 0011. This body's participating in a program to see if nanobot technology can aid cells in bodily functions of a healthy body, and eventually aid bodies that are currently unsuitable for blood donation."

They then looked at the three.

Their eyes were rather square-like, with irises but with no pupils in sight.

"Let's see, the data I have suggests that you are an erythrocyte, neutrophil, and eosinophil, correct?"

They slowly gave a nod.

"Listen, my current job is to analyze how this particular body runs. In order to do my best with this job, would you mind if I follow you around, erythrocyte?"

She looked surprised.

"I don't think it would be wise to follow _me_. I get lost a lot!"

They then revealed a small smile.

"Not to worry. I have a map of this body in my database. I can guide you, while you show me around."

While she was hesitant at first, she agreed.

Eosinophil and 1146 went their separate ways, bidding the other two farewell.

"You can call me 3803 by the way," she told them.

"Oh really? In that case, you can refer to me as 0011."

They were making their deliveries while running into her senpai and kohai.

They were rather skeptical of her new friend, yet they kept quiet as they did when they saw her with the group of neutrophils.

When they were heading to the lungs, 0011 had her stop.

She looked on as they took off something from their back.

" _I didn't realize they had a red backpack._ " she thought.

They pulled out a glass tube and a plug while taking a pair of tweezers from their belt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"One of my main tasks is to take samples to analyze the condition of this body. That's why I carry this belt and backpack, they have the tools I need, and more."

Taking a sample of rubble, they put it into the tube and plugged it up, putting it back into the backpack.

"Oh, can I ask something else?"

"What?"

"Do you know anything about this other body? The unsuitable one?"

They thought for a moment.

"My creators sent me into this body, and another nanobot, no 0012, into the unsuitable one. We both gave him that name because he's so unhealthy the body is under code black. If I can do my job here, then 0012 can do their job over there and clean up the blood so it can be donated or sold. I hope this works out because that body from what I heard has a couple top-tier cells in their fields."

They showed her a small touchscreen with pictures.

Her eyes opened wide in shock by what she was seeing.

The vessels were beginning to clog, the liver cells were worn down, and the overall condition looked bad.

They then showed her the picture of the two cells.

What was shown was a red blood cell and a white blood cell.

Something about them did make her heart jump.

Maybe that white blood cell reminded her of 1146? They both had similar bangs.

Maybe it was the red blood cell. The glasses he had did look rather unique.

"I do have their numbers. One is U-1196 and the other is AA-2153."

They put the touchscreen away.

"Wow." was all she was able to say.

"You're lucky to not have to work in their kind of environment _yet_. Maybe if this works, you might be able to meet them one day. They seem to be the right blood type."

3803 then had a small smile.

"Maybe one day, considering the possibility of another hemorrhage."

While the nanobot wasn't surprised by this, knowing the body's history, they still had a few unanswered questions.

"Speaking of which, this body has a compromised immune system, right?"

She gave a nod.

"One of these days, maybe I'll find out the reason why."

With that, they continued to the lungs.

Unkown to them, another capsule was on its way, and with it comes a surprise.


	2. Ibuprofen

A couple of days have passed since the cells met No. 0011.

Today they're strolling with 1146, who's out on his usual patrols.

"I heard you taught 3803 about what the other body's like. Ever since meeting you, she's been working harder."

"She's a curious one, and that other body is something to truly behold."

As they were turning a corner, 0011 gave off an odd expression.

"The temperature in this area is a bit higher than usual."

As it rose, 1146 began to feel what they meant.

He never felt something like it before and realized it was coming from the muscle cells.

They looked unusually worn down.

"These muscles are sore. With them being sore, aches and pains are sure to follow."

Not long after they said that the ground began to shake for a moment.

"What... was that? We're nowhere near the skin." 1146 exclaimed.

"This body's already in a pretty sad state. I could freshen up these muscle cells myself, but that would take way too long. If this body takes some medication though..."

They immediately went to the stomach.

On their way there, they encountered the occasional antigen, and 1146 would quickly kill them with 0001 taking samples from each kill.

" _So at least this neutrophil is very productive in his job._ " they mentally noted.

Just as they were getting close, they saw 3803 carrying something.

She saw them and stopped.

"I'm supposed to take this thing here, but what if it's that steroid again?!" she panicked.

The capsule began to open.

"I don't think they're steroids..." 0011 slowly said as a bunch of robots came out of the capsule.

They had a much more simple skeleton than the steroids, and in the place of guns, they had a sphere for palms and wires for hands.

Their feet were basically blocks, but the most notable feature was that their faces were LED screens with simplistic faces displayed.

"That's one of the newer versions of ibuprofen." 0011 explained.

The ibuprofen unit in the front displayed a serious face.

"Alright units! Until our batteries run out, we're gonna soothe these muscle cells and find any other problems, got it?!"

"YESSIR!"

They began to spin their palms and focused the generated energy with their wire fingers.

They began to launch a soothing beam of light on the muscle cells.

As they went out to do their jobs, the three noticed there was one more unit in the capsule.

"I can't... I'm not qualified to do my job!"

The unit looked down.

The nanobot narrowed their eyes.

"I'm supposed to help this body run. Maybe with the knowledge I already have..."

They stepped inside the capsule and towards the ibuprofen unit.

Taking off their backpack, they took out a screwdriver.

"Excuse me young robot, would you mind if I can help you with your problem?"

The other two weren't exactly sure of what was happening before them.

That was around the time Memory Cell showed up.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem here-"

He saw the nanobot messing around with the backside of the ibuprofen unit.

A few minutes have passed.

They then stood up.

"That should do it."

Standing the robot up, the three noticed that the face screen was blank.

It was turned off.

"I managed to fine tune this unit's battery life and even gave it quite the update to be more useful."

Using the screwdriver, they switched it back on.

Its face displayed on the screen once again.

"I feel... a bit better. I also feel more knowledgeable."

It turned its focus to the three cells.

"I haven't noticed you before. You can refer to me as IB."

3803 and 1146 weren't exactly sure what to make of it.

Memory Cell can't exactly recall when in this body's history a medical unit was renovated in such a manner.

"IB's going to be aiding me in my studies of this body, and aid in its functions." 0011 told them.

IB stepped out of the capsule and helped with the soothing of the cells before the rest of the units' batteries died.

3803 approached it and gave it a pat on the back.

"Great job out there, IB!"

At first, nothing happened.

Then its screen displayed a teary-eyed expression.

"I've never been told that before."

It then slowly hugged her.

"I'll make sure to remember this day!" Memory Cell told them before going on his way back to meet up with B Cell elsewhere.

3803 decided to leave with 1146 and meet with the four other neutrophils.

0011 and IB stayed in the area.

"0011, you noticed that detail about that red blood cell too, didn't you?"

"Well, there's no point in mentioning something that isn't exactly harmful to the body at the moment or something that may be known already. I'm already pretty fond of that sickle cell, though."

Something else was on their mind.

"I wonder what's going on with my partner over on their side?"

Note: Concerning the sickle cell thing, I saw a theory on twitter saying her ahoge was to show that she was a sickle cell since they're similar shapes, and it's pretty interesting.


	3. Different Worlds

2153 only made one circulation on his own before getting tired.

He thought back to the day it happened.

One minute, an antigen was on the verge of slicing him with no white blood cells in sight.

The next, a 'cell' he hasn't seen before kills it.

They're referred to as Nanobot Model No 0012, or simply 0012.

They explained that this body was under a program with another one to test and see if this blood could be made suitable for donations or sales.

Something that did stick out with the nanobot was their bright orange jumpsuit.

He was able to recall that on occasion they would run into each other and would occasionally observe both his and 1196's work.

They even asked for their picture.

One day, they bumped into each other while 0012 was collecting samples.

"Oh, it's you again. I actually got you at a good time, look at this."

They pulled out a touchscreen and showed him the picture that was on it.

2153 was surprised at what he saw.

He saw what appeared to be a white blood cell, a red blood cell, and what seemed to be like an ibuprofen unit.

The sight of them looking so at peace at what could be the healthy body just seemed so... breathtaking.

"Let's see, their names are AE-3803 and U-1146. That ibuprofen unit is referred to as IB."

They put the touchscreen away.

"I have made it my duty to be able to get this blood and body back into shape, or at least long enough for you to get help or leave it."

He looked up in confusion.

"I'll explain while you take care of your delivery you're holding."

While walking to their destination, 0012 pulled out their backpack.

"The reason I brought that up is that both of these bodies are compatible with blood types, and your body wants to be able to make the money off of this program. Maybe you can meet those other cells one day."

As they said that, they pulled something out.

"Anyway, remember that children's strength penicillin that came by the other day?"

They pulled out what seemed to be a small helicopter drone.

It took a second for him to realize it was one of the units.

"Learning about IB got me inspired to renovate a helper of my own. In fact, this is the first time I switched this thing back on!"

In a dramatic motion, they turned it on.

A face displayed on what could be its 'windshield' and began to hover in place.

"My name is PC, and I will be aiding with bodily functions here."

It then hovered closer to 2153.

"With all due respect, I feel like you're a pretty good cell."

He became flustered by what the drone said.

"See, it likes you!" they added with a big grin on their face.

They looked on.

"After we finish up this delivery, maybe we could meet up with 1196."

While they were walking, 0012 was concerned about something.

" _This sickle cell needs healing. I wonder if having these video chats could do him any good, especially with that other sickle cell._ "

PC looked at them and was curious about the result of what they were just about to try and pull off.

 _Meanwhile in the healthy body..._

"IB we need to hurry with those samples. We were the ones who proposed to meet them at the stomach for this, remember?" they told it with a glare.

"Well, I'm SORRY that you gave me all these samples to analyze in the first place!"

The two proceeded to argue throughout their trip there.

When the two finally got there, they could see the two cells talking to each other.

Something that 0011 did notice was how it almost looked like 3803 was... clutching her stomach?

1146 didn't seem to notice the subtleness of it.

Their concern did melt away when they saw how happy she was to talk to that neutrophil.

They approached the two.

"So, are you ready?"

0011 pulled out their touchscreen again and turned it on.

The four waited a bit until they saw something appear.

They saw the same two cells as before, a nanobot with an orange jumpsuit instead of a green one, and what seemed to be a helicopter drone.

"You must be AA-2153 and U-1196! It's a pleasure to finally see you!" 3803 exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." 1146 added.

0012 wasn't able to notice it at first, but it seemed like this red blood cell was able to get rid of most of 2153's worries.

" _No wonder why 0011 likes her so much._ "

PC was talking to IB about all kinds of stuff.

An hour has passed and they already learned so much about each other.

1146 has grown to realize the amount of experience 1196 seemed to have with taking out antigens, and it reminded him of NK in the process.

Something both the white blood cells did notice was that both of the red blood cells had that special quirk to them.

The one thing none of them noticed the entire time was that 2153 was clutching his own stomach.

By the time they all had to get back to work, he stopped doing it and went off with his partner and 1196 went back to her group.

That left 0012 and PC to do their own thing.

"Our next talk with them will be in a couple days. Why don't we try to make more progress on this blood?"

While the two red blood cells went to do their deliveries, one with her kohai and another one with his partner, while it seemed so small of a detail, they both had to pause for a few seconds to catch their breath before continuing on again.


	4. Compromised Immunity

Today, 0011 and IB was helping around where Dendritic Cell was hanging out.

They were thinking about what 3803 confirmed the other day.

"Hey, I have a question to ask. Do you happen to have any information about the current state of this immune system? I heard that it was compromised."

They didn't even have to finish that sentence before he got up and pulled out an album from one of his shelves.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped, considering what you're both supposed to do."

He opened it up.

Many of them showed destruction in various parts of the body, not to mention all the dead bodies of various kinds of cells.

"This body isn't exactly the strongest in the world, especially if you know where to hit it effectively," he explained.

The three sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have any details concerning that hemorrhage?" they asked.

He was taken aback by the sudden question.

"...Heh, so you really do know about that."

He flipped a few pages.

Their eyes opened wide at the photos that he was seeing.

"This blizzard..."

The two were skimming them until they saw something in particular.

What they saw was 3803 with her kohai, but they were on the verge of collapsing from the cold.

The next photo revealed transfused cells aiding in recovery.

They talked a bit more about the photos before they headed out.

Before they left, 0011 stayed behind and asked him something else.

IB wasn't able to catch a whole lot of what they asked, but they did notice them pulling out their touchscreen and sending something with it.

Back in the other body, 0012 checked their touchscreen and was surprised by what their partner has sent them.

"At this point why don't we just start calling these things smartphones?"

They put the newly declared smartphone away.

Looking up, they saw a group of neutrophils going somewhere.

From a distance, the two heard screams nearby.

"HP, go and investigate. I'll be there shortly."

With that, they both went to where antigens were spotted.

As HP was heading to the area, it noticed 2153 limping.

However, they assumed that he was just making longer rounds and was simply tired.

It proceeded to the scene.

0011 went to meet up with a group of killer t cells next, this time alone.

IB went to another area to aid the platelets with a small injury in one of the smaller vessels.

"So, you're the killer t cell that aided in taking down that one cancer cell."

They approached the blonde cell.

"The fuck do you mean?" he asked while giving a menacing glare.

"Anyway."

They looked Killer T Cell dead in the eye.

"I need to follow you guys around for the day. I interested in doing research in your field of work next."

At first, there was no response.

"All right, then AHHHHH-"

Killer T Cell tried to throw a fast punch at them, only for them to catch it with one of their own hands.

"Fine, I guess you can last in our work then."

He pulled his fist away and they ended up taking them along.

" _Maybe following them can help me piece together what Dendritic Cell has given me._ "

They began to mentally take notes on what they were observing in the t cells.

As they stuck around with them more, they noted even more details.

Looking how they would sometimes stop around areas of where many cells live and make health safety announcements, they assumed that they take their jobs VERY seriously.

Then again, the killer t cells are one of the last lines of defense.

Along the way, they were also introduced to the natural killer cell.

Technically, it wasn't exactly an introduction, but it was through NK Cell simply setting Killer T Cell straight while the rest of his group was wise enough to simply stay out of their way.

They knew natural killer cells were supposed to help in some way to keep killer t cells in check, but they didn't expect it to be like that though.

While no one was paying attention, they took out a couple cancer cells that were trying to take them out.

"Hmm, the amount cancer cells that are being produced in this body is a tab bit higher than usual. I think I may be on to something here."

Meanwhile, the two red blood cells were making deliveries on their own at this point.

3803 was in a rather empty vessel around the time, and just as she looked up from her map, it happened.

She began to cough in her elbow and removed it to reveal hemoglobin.

Before being able to process what she was seeing, she coughed again in her left hand.

Her body began to shake as she slowly cowered a bit as she got weaker.

By this point, hemoglobin covered most of her glove and was beginning to even drip down from it.

That was when she stayed in that position, shocked about the episode she just had and knowing something's wrong.

2153 was making his rounds in an empty vessel when he had to suddenly run from a few antigens that took him by surprise.

Still pushing his cart with the box of oxygen, he was able to narrowly escape.

Out of breath, he used his elbow to cough.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, but as the coughing fit went on, he noticed that he was coughing out hemoglobin.

Calming his fit, he looked down.

Not wanting to cause any more concern, they both decided to keep quiet about it.

Cleaning off the hemoglobin, they went off to work like nothing happened.


	5. Many Thoughts

0012 and PC decided to check on the memory cells and b cells for today.

They were still thinking back to what they've seen.

"Something severe happened in that body. Well, that just means that we both need to work even harder in this body in the case something happens, right?"

They both stepped inside the place where a memory cell was supposed to be.

The first thing they were met with was a wall of books.

Someone then tapped them on the shoulder.

While PC was hovering in place and too focused on the books, 0012 quickly spun around with a blaster in their hands.

They quickly realized that the culprit was just a memory cell.

The memory cell was very quick to notice the blaster.

"ACK! Don't shoot!"

With a deadpan expression, 0012 put the blaster back on their belt and quickly apologized before stating that they wanted to speak to the memory cell.

He simply gave a nod and led the two to another area of the place.

"So, you've been working with a b cell to keep this body running for a while, right?"

"Yeah, B Cell and I have been working for a while to develop only the best antibodies. Actually, I think that's her now!"

The three turn towards the door, to see a woman standing in the doorway.

She has the same blue jumpsuit as the one in the other body, and she had a couple of long braided pigtails.

"Now, you want to help this body, right?" she asked.

"Yes, my creators made it my mission to help get this blood in shape, and maybe help get some of you out of here in the case the fix is temporary."

The memory and b cell saw a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

After a bit of silence, the b cell went to one of the shelves and pulled out a book.

She handed it to them, and the two began to look through it.

There were entries for many types of antigens.

Even though they had a full database of this person's known medical history at their disposal, they were still surprised actually taking a look at the kinds of STDs this body managed to catch.

" _I need to tell 0011 about this._ " they thought.

Soon after leaving, they alerted 0011 to the problem.

They eventually got the message, and their 'heart' sank.

"0012 really did get the short end of the stick, didn't they?"

They were thinking back to when the two were first activated.

They were both on a pantry dish, under what their database was telling them to be a microscope.

They were able to see a group of people, which they assumed to be their creators.

There were many times when they were with one person in particular.

It was with a woman that referred to herself as simply Shane.

She would talk to them a lot.

Something that she told them was that the project's inspiration was from her father, who never really took care of himself, especially after her mother past away.

That was around the time when they were able to understand what their task was.

To help with various conditions of the two bodies, they were engineered a bit differently from each other.

For the one who's supposed to go into the healthy body, they were equipped with mostly analytical tools that were to be used to take a look at the state of the body, with only a few tools for self-defense.

For the one going into the unhealthy body, while they did get a similar ratio of tools, they did get more tools involved in repairing as much damage as possible.

After having information of their respective bodies downloaded, they were loaded into their capsules.

While they both knew that their environments would be very different, sometimes they just need to see it for themselves to really bring the point home.

"Since the day we were ingested, we learned so much, on one end a bit more about the antigens they caught, on the other a bit more about how the immunity system functioned."

Taking IB with them, they began to look around for something to send back.

Meanwhile, 2153 was talking to 1196.

"How're the antigens treating you lately?" he asked.

"Ever since that nanobot came along, some of that strain has been relieved. Hopefully, you and your friend feel the same way."

"You mean 1677? Yeah, I think we can both agree that we feel a bit more relaxed with that one nanobot around. Even more so with PC."

They talked a bit more, with them both calming down even more.

It was eventually interrupted with an antigen running by.

Pulling out her blade, 1196 said her good-byes as she was running after it.

After she was gone, his eyes narrowed while still keeping a smile on his face.

" _So it seemed like she didn't notice the state I'm in either. Well, for now, that is. That's good._ " he thought.

Slowly getting up, he was thinking about 3803.

" _Surely I may be one of the only cells to notice her own condition based on our last talk._ "


	6. The Beginning of an End

The four cells were talking to each other through the smartphones.

"Hopefully things are improving over on your end." 1146 told the two.

"Thanks to the help of 0012 and PC over here." 1196 responded.

"I'm assuming things are going rather well over on your end, right?" 2153 asked.

"Yeah, this body's running smoother than ever!" 3803 answered with a smile.

The two nanobots and assistants simply watched over them talking.

" _3803, something about her always seems to bring everyone together. 0012 pointed out the other day that they observed 2153 doing something similar on occasion. I wonder..._ " 0011 thought.

Soon after, they both left to do more research.

The other day, 0011 went and have a talk with Mast Cell.

They tried to help her with how to make certain exceptions to her manual, and while she still follows it, they think it did help a bit.

After looking around for a bit, they finally decided on their next course of action.

"I think it would be a good idea to collect samples of the cells here, you should too!" 0012 suggested.

"What? Why?" 0011 asked.

"For me, it should be able to aid in helping me repair the vessels better. Maybe doing the same over there can help the body run more efficiently!"

Taking their advice, the two assistants both began to run around, collecting samples of various cells.

On the side, the two nanobots began to do research on cell repair and looked into more data on things like sickle cells.

Why?

Somewhere on the back of their minds, they feel like they may need to know all this stuff.

The assistants just finished taking a hemoglobin sample of the two red blood cells.

3803 waved goodbye to IB as it went off to the next cell.

At first, she just stood there.

She lowered her head with her eyes softening.

"I managed to keep this a secret from everyone for so long. I'm pretty sure 2153's doing something similar as well. I still can't believe I seem to be the only one to notice how pale he was!"

She coughed a bit of hemoglobin into one of the tissues she had on hand.

"Perhaps they're gonna find out everything going on one of these days. Hopefully, I'm not in the way by the time that happens," she whispered.

She sat down, looking a bit paler.

Over the next few days, they were finalizing their data on the overall body conditions.

0012 was just about finished cleaning up some of the more damaged vessels.

PC was busy practicing something.

They also made PC and some of the other cells aware of a check-up with Shane that the body's going to go to.

0011 was checking data while IB was testing out a technique that they requested to be tested.

As they were looking the data over, they began to realize something.

"Hm, cancer cell production slightly higher than normal, a weaker stomach than normal, a compromised immune system, tends to hurt themselves among other things... WAIT!"

IB looked up.

"What's wrong?"

The body 0012's in arrived at the lab and was going over their check-up while Shane was waiting for the other body.

"Something about this data doesn't feel right. It's almost like..."

They read more of it over before their eyes widened.

"If anything they should be in a hosp-"

They were interrupted by a violent 'earthquake'.

The two looked around them, seeing various cells on the ground, injured.

They also saw a bunch of cuts from the outside all over.

The first thing they did was send a request over to the cells in charge of the eyes to see what's going on.

"It's very bad! The body seemed to have gotten in a bad car accident! They sustained deep cuts of metal everywhere!" one of the cells told them.

"This is serious, I need to alert 0012 immediately!"

Taking out their smartphone, they pushed a button labeled 'EMERGENCY'.

0012 and PC were sorting a few things out with 2153 and 1196 when they got the call.

Answering the video call, the first thing the four noticed was 0011's look of distress.

"What happened?" 0012 asked.

"This body's gotten into a really bad accident. We're heading to the hospital closest to the lab. We may need blood donors!"

At first, 0012 didn't say anything.

"All right, so blood donation protocol."

They hung up.

As the sound of those words, PC suddenly flew off.

They turned around and began to shout.

"Listen up! This blood's been cleaned up to the point where it can be transferred to another body safely. When I give the signal, my partner and I will begin to gather up various cells to leave this body and be transferred to another one!"

2153 and 1196 both exchanged worried glances.

"I think it would be wise for us to go over. Our services would be very useful over there right now." 0001 told him.

"Yeah, good point." he agreed.

0012 alerted Shane to the problem, to which her response was to prep the body they were in for blood donation.

She also communicated with the nearby hospital the other body was going to about it.

Giving the signal, 0012 was able to begin.

They saw a needle appear and they called up various cells by type.

2153 went and said his farewells to his usual partner in the case he stays behind before going to the needle, with 1196 not far behind.

It wasn't long before all the needed blood was drawn through the needle.

Back in the other body, 3803 was trying her best to not get caught up with all the other cells that were being bled out.

Knowing she's supposed to keep on working to the end though, she kept on.

After all, that's what her friends are doing too... right?

Trying to control as much damage as possible, 0011 has sent IB all the way up to the brain to get a better idea of how things are going.

They then went to aid in taking out as many antigens as possible.

"I wonder... can this body survive this?"


	7. Cells to the Rescue

1146 looked around him.

"This looks even worse than that one hemorrhage! I hope everyone else is doing alright," he told himself as a group of killer t cells arrived at the scene.

Helper T Cell was trying to send out evacuation orders and other instructions for various cells.

Meanwhile, 0012 and PC was sorting out the cells and trying to keep them preserved in the bag while in transportation to the hospital.

The bag's made of clear plastic while the container was also made of clear plastic.

The two cells, while really groggy, could see specs of the outside here and there from the car that was carrying them.

"Huh, it doesn't look all that different than from back in the body, does it?" 2153 asked 1196.

"Well, to an extent, but we do catch a glimpse at what a body looks like from the outside. This isn't an opportunity that comes by often," she responded.

Back in the body, 3803 was at work to try to deliver as much oxygen as possible.

Remembering what happened the last time this sort of thing happened, she was more careful about keeping warm, especially once she began to feel the body temperature drop.

With a bit more running, she noticed IB talking to other various drug units before sending them off to what seemed like them aiding the platelets.

While moving on, she kept an eye on them and saw how the clots were made to work a bit better to help stop bleeding.

"Hopefully we don't lose more cells once the clots go up."

The cells managing the blood pressure panicked.

They remembered what happened last time they tried to increase the pressure in this kind of situation.

As much as they didn't want to do it, it was still their job.

Besides, what if the one time they don't do it, actually makes things worse?

It was some time before 3803 began to get sluggish.

"Why is this happening to me now?!" she grumbled.

Around this time, she saw 0011 zip by with more medical units.

" _I wonder if they're to relieve pain?_ " she thought.

0011 didn't notice her as they passed.

While they were working to relieve some of the pain around a portion of the chest area, they were worried about something.

" _It's not like I don't care if this body dies, but I'm also worried about that sickle cell. I hope she's alright._ " they thought.

0012 and PC didn't know exactly how much time has passed since the cells dozed off.

Looking out of the bag, they saw that they were rather close to the body they were both assuming 0011 and IB was in.

"I guess it's time to wake them up."

PC immediately went to one half of the bag and lowered a string that reached from the top to the bottom of the bag.

Thin wires appeared from 0012's back, just right below their backpack and went through small holes in their jumpsuit.

The wires covered the other half of the bag.

At the same time, they released a jolt that was only strong enough to wake them back up.

0001 was the first to sit up.

She looked out of the bag and saw the body.

"Is... that the one?" she asked 0012.

"Most likely. Go check on your friend, I'm going to let 0011 know we'll be there soon."

2153 got up not long after and 0001 caught him up.

"We're nearing the body. Right now we're being hooked up to an IV." 0012 alerted their partner.

"Alright. Right now I'm somewhere in the chest area." 0011 told them before hanging up.

The cells watched the IV as it was being inserted into the skin.

The moment it was, they got pulled out of the bag and put into a vessel.

Immediately, the cells began to do their jobs.

"I'm going to try and look for 1146, what about you?" 1196 asked.

"I'm going to look for 3803 once I pick up some oxygen." 2153 answered.

She ran off, pulling out her blade while 0012 and PC went to look for 0011 and IB.

2153 immediately headed to the lungs to pick up the oxygen.

"I don't think she could be in the chest area, maybe she's by the head?"

3803 barely reached a cell that's at the top of the neck.

After picking up the carbon dioxide, it wasn't long before she collapsed.

"I lost a lot of energy already, even if I prepared myself for this."

She tried many times to get up, but she just can't seem to find any motivation to.

"I-is this the end for me?"

Just as she was about to pass out, she saw a hand being held out in front of her.

"Seems like I made it in time. You must be 3803. Do you recognize me?"

She looked up and immediately knew who he was.

"So you were able to make it after all," she said with a sigh of relief as she took his hand and got up.

2153 was just relieved to see she was alive.

After all, he knows that she's just as worn down as he was.

3803 looked at him while they carried their packages back to the lungs.

" _I wonder how he was able to pull this all off even though his current state's bad. The way he's handling all of this too..._ "

After talking to each other for so long and seeing how he was able to guide her without it being much of an issue, she started to look up to him as a big brother.

They were able to get through at least two cycles together.

With 1146, he was taking out germs with the four other neutrophils that he hangs out with.

"We've been going at this forever! When will this end?!" 4989 complained.

Just as he said that a blade sliced through one of the antigens.

She looked at 1146.

"So we finally meet in person. It's me, 1196."

She readied her blade.

"You know her?" 2626 asked.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine."

Not much more was said before they continued on.

The two red blood cells began to go back to the lungs after dropping off the oxygen.

As they were walking, they began to feel really weak.

"O-oh no..." 3803 barely managed to utter.

"Maybe w-we sh-should rest?" 2153 suggested.

They barely turned a corner before collapsing onto a wall.

With the packages of carbon dioxide to their sides, they were barely hanging on to consciousness.

"S-so, maybe we're like t-this because w-we're si-sickle cells." 2153 admitted.

In response to this, 3803 just showed a small smile.

She then turned her head to face him.

"You d-didn't tell anyone about this, h-have you?" she asked.

"No, and you?"

She sighed.

"No."

It wasn't long before they both passed out due to all the energy and hemoglobin they already lost.

Meanwhile, IB and the other units were finishing up what they all can do in terms of stopping the bleeding.

PC was nearby aiding in healing efforts.

It wasn't long before 0011 and 0012 arrived.

"We've done what we can to stabilize everything around the area of the chest we worked on. Now, why don't we go check on-"

0011 was interrupted by two familiar red blood cells.

"Ah, you must be AA-5100 and NT-4201. What seems to be the matter?"

5100 came forward.

"I can't find her! I can't find 3803!"

Around this time, 1146 and 1196 managed to find them.

"Oh, you're both 3803's friends." 1146 noted before noticing their pale faces.

"What happened?" 1196 asked.

Despite them not recognizing the new neutrophil before them, they decided to question it later and fill them in on the situation anyway.

"W-wait, 2153 was supposed to find her..."

Both of the nanobots' eyes widened once they both heard that.

1146 and 1196 were also beginning to show signs of concern.

"We need to find them. Before this whole thing happened, we both ran tests on their data, and if our calculations are correct..."

0011 looked at them all with a serious glare.

"If we don't find them soon... they can die."


	8. Finding The Ones You Love

0011's words sank in.

Of course, none of them exactly understood what they meant.

"Wait, what do you mean?" 1196 asked.

IB and PC came forward and displayed their data on their face screens.

"PC has the data for 2153 right here." 0012 told them.

"While IB has the data for 3803." 0011 added.

The group looked at what was presented.

 _Data Entry For AE-3803_  
 _Cell Type: Red Blood Cell_  
 _Sickle Cell?: Yes_  
 _Current Health Status: Weak_

 _Data Entry For AA-2153_  
 _Cell Type: Red Blood Cell_  
 _Sickle Cell?: Yes_  
 _Current Health Status: Weak_

They didn't even have enough time to process learning this information before reading the last piece of data right below both entries.

 _Specifications For Health Status: All But Dead_  
 _Needs Immediate Treatment_

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary out of him before, but now that I think about it, he did look really drained." 0012 pointed out.

"Same here. I'm ashamed to not have noticed that detail about her sooner." 0011 added.

1146 and 1196 didn't even listen to that.

They were darting their gaze left and right, trying to search for any kind of hint that could help in finding them.

"Stupid." 1196 uttered.

She looked in the general direction of the lungs.

"To think he's been suffering all this time, and I wasn't ever able to notice anything wrong!"

She kicked the ground in frustration.

1146 wasn't even able to come up with anything to say.

After all, 1196 worded his own frustration perfectly.

"Some friend I am..." he whispered.

PC's face changed back and it hovered upwards.

"If anything, we should first head to the lungs. Maybe we can find something from there," it suggested.

They ran through the remaining chaos from the accident straight to the lungs.

They were not there.

1146 asked a couple of cells if they have seen them.

"I could have sworn I've seen them come by for oxygen a while ago." one red blood cell told him.

"Yeah, and they should have been back here by now. We spend a long time helping the newer cells here, so we should have seen them." another red blood cell added.

"Well, which direction were they heading in?" 0011 asked.

The two cells pointed somewhere, and that's where they went next.

Along with following the general area where the two cells told them that 3803 and 2153 were supposed to go, they began asking around.

After a bit of asking with various cells, they found one who knew something about their whereabouts.

"Based on your description of them, they delivered my oxygen a while ago. I believe they went that way."

They pointed in the direction of a vessel.

PC once again took the lead.

"I wonder if I can use this ability of mine to try and find them."

Within a matter of seconds, it began to make chirp sounds that seem to follow a certain pattern.

"Allow me to explain. When I was originally renovating it, I decided to install an echolocation feature in it to look for things like injured cells." 0012 explained.

A few minutes passed.

With each minute passing, the two neutrophils got more nervous.

"Hm, I may have found something."

They all looked up at it.

It simply looked on through the empty vessel.

"Follow me."

While they were running, 5100 and 4201 was yelling her name.

" _Please be alright. We just got to this body!_ " 1196 thought.

No matter how many times, they yelled, they got no response from either of them.

They did pass some of the other neutrophils while looking for them.

The four neutrophils had a feeling that it wouldn't be wise to interrupt 1146 in whatever he was doing, so they didn't interfere.

The group turned corner after corner, and just as PC was about to declare looking somewhere else, it saw a box peeking out of a corner.

It then increased it's speed and turned the corner.

The others reached it and stopped.

What they found were their two friends sitting against a wall unconscious.

The two other red blood cells didn't waste any time to be right next to their partner.

0001 did the same for her own friend.

1146 approached the two unconscious cells.

"They're breathing rather faintly," he said.

He moved out of the way to give space for the nanobots and their assistants to come through and look at them.

They approached them and kneeled down.

Each nanobot simply placed a finger on their respective cell and stared at them.

The two assistants were waiting behind them for instructions.

Only a minute has passed before they removed their fingers.

"According to our analysis, they already lost a lot of hemoglobin and energy." 0012 started.

They directed their attention to their mouths.

"Traces of it can be seen on their lips. We both imagine that with it also leaking from their mouths, who knows how much more they lost around this time." 0011 added.

Their hearts sank.

They didn't want to lose their friend and potentially another new friend already.

They didn't deserve this.

"However, it is our jobs to help repair the body, and that's exactly what we're gonna do here." 0011 suddenly said with a determined tone.

They turned to face IB.

"Please pull up those simulations and tests I had you do a while ago," they ordered.

"I wasn't able to find much in terms of a proper remedy, but that doesn't mean I have nothing to offer."

After saying this, it displayed data and opened a port on the side of its head.

PC followed, displaying a different set of data and opened a port on the side.

"Now, this may take a bit of time." 0011 stated before the two began to work.


	9. Saving The Ones You Love

The two nanobots didn't waste any time before they each pulled out a wire from the sides of their waists before plugging them into the ports of their respective assistants.

Their screens flashed a couple times before the data displayed began to run a program.

A bunch of thin wires came out of the nanobots' backs as they took off their backpacks.

Without another thought, the wires immediately got to work.

In swift motions, the wires worked on various parts of the red blood cells' bodies.

The cells stared in awe as they were at work.

The nanobots were putting all their focus to not making a mistake.

They looked at their friends, who's expressions didn't change.

For a moment, the assistants displayed what was going on before them.

"Internal Repairs in Progress," the screens said.

It stayed on the screens for a few more moments before it displayed what they realized was a diagram of each of their internal structures.

Some of the wires began to deliver electrical pulses of some kind, and as it happened their locations were displayed on the diagrams.

0011 was thinking back to the day they first met.

Thinking back to when she was supposedly well and healthy.

Back when she looked at peace.

0012 was able to recall back when they had their first encounter with 2153.

After taking out that antigen, they saw the look of fear in his face.

That was a look of weariness.

Nonetheless, he still approached them, even with that small hint of weariness when he introduced himself.

This made them hope even more that they can do their jobs successfully.

They worked for a while longer until they suddenly stopped.

"Alright, for the next phase of the repairs, we need some glucose and hemoglobin to replenish the amount these two lost." 0011 told them.

"Would you two mind helping us out with the hemoglobin?" 0012 asked the two red blood cells.

Without saying a word, they both gave a nod and stuck out their arms.

Each nanobot stuck a wire into each cell and began to transfer it over to the unconscious cells.

"Now you two, could you go to one of the vending machines to get the glucose?" 0011 asked.

They immediately ran to where they could find the nearest one.

Going to the lungs, they each managed to grab their favorite treats, all the while grabbing some more for the two other cells, who they assumed needed the energy after giving up a lot of their hemoglobin.

They immediately ran back while holding all the ice cream in their arms.

While they were running, 1146 looked up at 1196.

"That does remind me, why do you like 2153 so much? We never learned too much about him."

That didn't slow her down in the slightest.

"I guess one way to put it is that he saved me - no, he saved many cells that he sees struggling. He has such a way with words."

1146 was able to see a small smile on her face as she recalls those memories of him.

"What about you? What does 3803 mean to you?"

He thought for a moment.

"There's a certain aura to her. She really has helped me out a lot. There's also the fact she's one of the first non-immunity cells that hasn't run away from us."

With a bit more time, they made it back to the group of cells.

The two nanobots were still at work on their bodies.

The other two cells were sitting to the side.

Each neutrophil went over to give them some ice cream before giving the rest to the nanobots to use.

They stuck a wire into each treat and somehow managed to convert it in a way that could be transferred into the two cells.

They continued on.

Some time passed, and the two neutrophils joined the other two red blood cells.

1196 took this time to introduce herself, and the two red blood cells did the same.

While they were doing that, they didn't seem to notice the two assistants pulling up another program.

" _This is the renovation program for them, correct?_ " 0011 asked through the main wired plugged into IB.

" _Yes, it is,_ " it answered.

" _While we're doing this, I don't think it would be a bad idea to make them more efficient somehow. Shane did ask us to do something like this._ " 0012 thought.

They were able to recall one talk in particular that Shane shared with the two while still on the pantry dish.

They heard her mention something to them along the lines of making cells' lives better, and to try and give them more purpose.

She added that for research purposes to try and make a new kind of cell out of an existing one and see how that goes.

Seeing how hard these two cells try to do their jobs and not be as good as they wanted to be, maybe there was something else they could do on the side?

The two nanobots asked themselves that for a long time.

They knew that they could be capable of so much more, and feel like they're not holding anyone back due to their weaknesses.

They were hoping that with this program, they could be able to prove themselves to their peers.

The two quietly 'installed' it into their memories.

With a bit more time, they were able to fix what they could.

The four cells were a bit more at ease talking to each other.

"Now all we have to do is give them a bit of a jolt, and they should hopefully wake up just as fine as ever!" 0012 told them.

Taking out all but one wire, they sent a small shock of electricity.

At first, nothing happened.

The cells waited for a response.

A few seconds passed until they began to hear something.

The two cells began to slowly move.

"W-what...?" 3803 muttered, confused to the crowd surrounding her and her 'brother'.

2153 barely woke up before they were both nearly crushed by the big hug the group gave them.


	10. A New Day

The two red blood cells weren't exactly sure how long they were out for.

After all, they both thought that they were goners.

The two assistants switched their screens back to their faces, showing signs of relief.

"Heh, I guess you guys managed to find us after all." 3803 said in a relieved tone.

"Maybe now I can finally get to know you guys."

2153 lightly pushed them off of him and got up, helping 3803 do the same.

"I heard many things about you guys, and how little sis over here likes you all so much."

They were all taken aback a bit by what he referred to her as.

The two didn't seem to notice at first.

"I also wanted to get to know you a bit more!" 3803 said with a smile.

The two looked around.

"Oh, has the body been stabilized while we were out?" she asked.

"Yeah. Aside from the cuts from all the metal, all this body needs to do is recover." IB told them.

PC flew over to 3803 and looked at her.

"...Yeah, I like this one too," it said.

She simply responded to this by picking it up and giving it pats on the head.

"We want to thank you all for trying to save us. Sorry for not telling you guys sooner, we just didn't want to get in the way," she said as she continued to pet it.

"Considering how long I've known you already, I'm not surprised in the slightest." 0011 shrugged.

Seeing as they both wanted to move away from their near-death experience, the group decided to change the subject.

It didn't take too long for the two other red blood cells to welcome 2153 into their little group.

While they were still a bit wary of 1196, they don't seem to be as afraid of her.

With each neutrophil taking a red blood cell by the hand, they all went back to the lungs to see how things are going.

Not much has changed since they went over there to get the ice cream.

The two red blood cells that were hanging around here were gone.

The four red blood cells quickly went to drop off their packages and returned with boxes of oxygen to deliver.

4201 clearly didn't want to leave 3803, but she did have her own oxygen to deliver.

5100 didn't want to leave quite yet either, so 4201 had to drag her away since her own delivery was pretty far from here.

The two assistants went over to the stomach to see how it's doing since the accident.

While leaving, PC took one more look at them before speeding up to catch up with IB.

The four that were left stayed by their side to keep an eye on them.

Stopping by a tea machine, 1196 took a sip.

"I haven't been able to relax like this in forever!" she exclaimed.

The two neutrophils looked on as the four others caught up to them.

"Man, where were you?" 4989 asked.

"Well, you don't need to know that now because it doesn't matter anymore." 1146 replied with a sigh of relief.

As if right on cue, a few antigens ran by chasing a few other red blood cells.

The antennae for all of their hats aside from 1196 perked up as they took out their blades and ran after them, but not before saying goodbye to the other two red blood cells and two nanobots.

The two nanobots looked at the other two cells.

Like they expected, while their expressions didn't change too much, their eyes' pupils did, which now emitted a faint red light in the form of a dot in the center.

Of course, as soon as the neutrophils and antigens were out of sight, the red light faded away and their expressions soften up a bit more to their usual cheery selves.

"Hey, would you two mind to meet up in the stomach in a few days? We want to talk to you about something." 0011 asked.

"Oh, sure." 2153 answered, with 3803 agreeing in the form of a nod.

Of course, while they moved on to talking about a few more things as they were beginning to do their deliveries, to no one's knowledge, Dendritic Cell was hiding in the background taking a few photos.

All with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

I'd like to give a big thank you to Beck_Mushroom over on twitter for being my beta reader! Go check them out there!

Also, chapter 1 for part two of this story is already done, just follow the link here if ya want to check it out!

s/13068570/1/The-Third-Nanobot


End file.
